Sirius is just a little sick and twisted
by eamonn
Summary: TRAD. Suite à la blague concernant Rogue, Remus refuse de parler à Sirius. Alors Sirius trouve quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. RL/SB


.

Voici une nouvelle traduction d'une fic de **CrazieDasie** qui m'a demandé beaucoup de temps.

Petite note: j'ai pris la liberté de changer le temps du texte lorsque ça me semblait plus agréable à lire mais le texte d'origine était entièrement rédigé au présent. Cela donne un bon effet en anglais mais en français… hum moins.

* * *

**Sirius Black is just a little sick and twisted**

(Sirius Black est juste un peu malade et tordu)

…

Le dortoir avec ses chaleureux tons rouges et confortables ressemble plutôt à une chambre mortuaire ce soir. Il y règne un silence de mort et l'atmosphère est froide.

Peter s'est enroulé dans son lit, les yeux voyageant de droite à gauche, de lit en lit, de James à Sirius. Il craint que les premières lueurs de l'aube, qui arriveront vit, l'obligent à faire un choix. Il devra en choisir un. Il prendra James. Il devrait choisir Remus. Mais il prendra James.

James est allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés, les jambes étendues sur toute leur longueur. Il regarde le lit d'en face. Regarde Sirius se balancer en tremblant, se rapprochant de l'effondrement total à chaque instant. James voudrait réconforter Sirius, voudrait dire à son frère qu'il n'y a aucun mal de fait. Mais il y en a. Ce que Sirius a fait est mal. Et James se devait de se comporter en homme.

Sirius est assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées à la manière d'un enfant. Près de lui, à sa gauche, le lit de Remus est vide. Sirius ferme ses yeux douloureux de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que la souffrance qu'il ressente s'estompe quelque peu. Il n'avait plus le droit de lui parler. C'était sa punition avec celle d'une année de détention. De son entretien avec Dumbledore, Remus n'avait obtenu que l'histoire que James avait raconté de façon impartiale et Sirius le détestait pour ça. Et se détestait lui-même encore plus.

Bientôt, le ciel obscurcit de la nuit tourna au gris et une étrange couleur pâle se répandit sur le monde amenant l'aube avec elle.

Ce fut le son d'une porte qu'on ouvrait qui sortit Sirius de son propre monde et le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda l'ombre de Remus entrait dans la chambre, retirait sa robe et se glissait dans son lit. James et Peter dormaient, Sirius pouvait entendre leur ronflement.

Sirius ne réfléchit pas. Il ne réfléchit jamais. Ce qui est arrivé plus tôt n'aurait pu être qu'un simple mauvais rêve s'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir.

Sirius s'avança de trois pas vers le lit de Remus… Et s'allongea près de lui.

Remus dormait sur un côté, lui tournant le dos.

« Moony » murmura Sirius. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il se lova contre son ami. Il enveloppa son bras autour de la taille de Remus et attrapa le devant de son tee-shirt. Sirius emmêla leur jambes ensemble et nicha sa tête contre son dos.

« Moony, s'il te plaît, Moony » dit-il, la voix rompu de sanglots. Il pleurait et ses larmes quittaient son visage pour laisser des traces humides sur les épaules de Remus.

« Il faut qu'on parle », dit-il. « Laisse-moi m'expliquer », ajouta-t-il.

« Parle-moi. »

Remus ne répondit pas.

Sirius se serra davantage contre Remus et le pressa contre lui. Il n'était toujours pas assez près. « Moony. Remus. Moony », dit-il encore et encore comme un chant, une prière. Il était tellement désolé que ça lui faisait mal mais il ne savait pas si ça signifiait quelque chose. Il essaya d'accorder son souffle avec la respiration de Remus. Essaya d'accorder le battement de leurs cœurs… Pour que Remus puisse le sentir, pour forcer Remus à le sentir.

Et il était dur. Sirius ne savait pas quand c'était arrivé mais il savait que c'était parce que son corps avait désespérément besoin d'être proche de celui de Remus. Cela le rapprocherait, il serait aussi près de Remus qu'il lui était possible.

Il remua son corps contre lui. Ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il aurait voulu grimper sur Remus, s'emplir de lui.

Sirius se sentait si vide.

Finalement, Remus se libéra de l'emprise de Sirius et le renvoya d'un geste.

Sirius se replia sur lui-même dans une position fœtale et ne quitta pas le lit de Remus.

---

« Allez Padfoot. Lève-toi. »

Sirius entendit la voix de James à travers son rêve. Il sentit une main lui tirer le bras avec insistance, jusqu'à ce que son corps soit forcé de se tourner.

James le couva d'un regard féroce. « Tu dois te lever, Padfoot. » Sirius observa James déglutir nerveusement. « Remus veut que tu sortes de son lit. »

Ce nom lui envoya un frisson violent. Il se rappela où il se trouvait.

Sirius tourna la tête juste suffisamment pour se retrouver le nez enfouit dans le coussin de Remus. Il entendit James soupirer, et sentit le lit se pliait sous un nouveau poids.

« Tu as de la bave dans les cheveux » dit James. « J'ai pensé que ce serait bien de le faire remarquer. »

« Merci »

« Juste pour savoir… Combien de temps encore tu as l'intention de bouder et de te t'apitoyer sur ton sort? »

Sirius se sentit finalement assez réveillé pour s'asseoir, collant son dos contre le bord du lit de Remus. « Je ne m'apitoie pas sur moi-même. » dit-il. La voix de Sirius était comme rayée et rauque. C'était presque amusant, comme si ç avait lui le loup-garou.

James haussa les sourcils. Il inspira et expira abruptement. « Je ne peux pas imaginer que tu t'apitoies sur Rogue. Et tu n'as aucunes raisons de t'apitoyer sur Remus. Il va bien. Donc il ne reste que toi. T'apitoyant sur le fait que tu es puni et ignoré et… »

« Je ne m'apitoie pas sur moi-même. » C'était la vérité. Ce n'était pas le cas. « Je me sens en tort. » chuchota-t-il. Et c'était bien la preuve qu'il se sentait vraiment en tort puisqu'il l'admettait à haute voix. Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. « Tu sais ce sentiment que tu as quand tu es petit et que tu te retrouves piégé dans, je ne sais pas, une petite pièce et tu ne peux pas sortir et c'est… et tu es effrayé? »

James s'approcha dans un élan rapide et enlaça Sirius. « Je ne peux pas te trouver des excuses toute la journée » dit-il. Sirius hocha la tête bien qu'il pensa que ce que James avait dit était stupide. Il était sûr qu'à présent tous les professeurs étaient au courant de ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière et qu'ils n'allaient pas demander pourquoi il manquait les classes. James le relâcha et lui donna un petit coup à l'épaule.

« Lave tes cheveux. Et je te vois en Potions? »

Sirius acquiesça. Piégé dans le petit espace qu'était le lit de Remus, il avait peur.

---

Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, une fraction de secondes après les autres, Sirius fut surpris, presque choqué de voir que sa place près de Remus était toujours inoccupée et l'attendait.

Il leva les yeux sur James qui était assis derrière à côté de Peter. Tous deux lui firent un signe de tête, murmurèrent quelques mots et lui indiquèrent la chaise vide.

Alors Sirius s'y glissa, enroulant ses jambes autour des pieds de la chaise et regarda Remus.

Remus avait le même air qu'il avait après une pleine lune. Un mélange de peau douce et pâle, les joues bleuâtre et de sévères cicatrices rouges.

« Moo- »

« Je vais te dire ça une bonne fois pour toute. » La voix de Remus était calme, naturelle.

Sirius pouvait presque se laisser croire que Remus aller lui parler d'un livre qu'il avait trouvé ou du charmant petit déjeuner qu'il avait pris ce matin. Remus se rapprocha davantage de lui.

« Je ne te déteste pas si c'est-ce que tu penses. Mais tout ce que j'ai jamais pensé de toi n'est que mensonge maintenant, Sirius. Et ça me rend triste. Et je suis déçu. Et je ne veux pas t'en parler ni, ni te parler d'autre chose. Je ne vais pas laisser ça mettre en pièce les maraudeurs. Je ne ferais jamais ça à Prongs et Wormtail. Mais Sirius, arrête, ne viens plus me parler ou me poser de questions, me demander des conseils ou partager des secrets. Je ne peux pas… »

Mais ce que Remus ne pouvait pas, Sirius ne l'entendit jamais. La voix joviale du professeur Slughorn remplit la pièce et Remus se tut, ravalant ses mots, et se détourna de Sirius.

C'était ainsi que ça avait commencé. Une semaine passa et le lien qui unissait Sirius à Remus se dissout et le laissa avec des sentiments aussi douloureux que ce premier matin.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il avait l'habitude de parler à Remus. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien souvent il avait juste besoin de dire quelque chose à Remus, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit interdit.

Ne pas avoir Remus disponible pour lui, _seulement pour lui_, lui laissa un vide douloureux.

---

James et Peter se rendaient à leur mission secrète hebdomadaire qui consistait à se faufiler dans la salle de bain des préfets pendant qu'un certain groupe de filles (et leur leader aux cheveux roux) l'occupait. Sirius, qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire, finit par y aller avec eux.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tous se glisser confortablement sous la cape. Sirius les suivaient donc, pratiquement collé à leurs talons. « On ne peut pas aller faire autre chose? » demanda-t-il.

Peter jeta un regard rapide à James, parfaite représentation d'anxiété impuissante. « Ne lui cède pas, Prongs. » siffla-t-il.

James tapota la tête de Peter pour le rassurer. « Voila pourquoi nous ne t'invitons pas, Padfoot, » dit James. « Tais-toi donc-AÏE! Et arrête de me marcher dessus! »

« Désolé. » Sirius regarda par terre, observant où il mettait ses pieds alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir avec lenteur. « Je disais juste qu'il doit y avoir mieux que ça à faire. Ce n'est pas comme si elles étaient là à coucher ensemble. »

« Stop! » James avança son bras qui retint Peter. Sirius leur rentra dedans et James retira la cape.

« Padfoot, » dit-il en se retournant. « Va donc traîner avec Moony. »

Ses mots raisonnèrent dans le hall vide. Sirius baissa de nouveau les yeux sur ses pieds. « Je ne peux pas. » murmura-t-il.

James fronça les sourcils. « Bon, ben va t'en et trouve toi quelque chose à faire pour une heure. »

« Deux » dit Peter.

« S'il te plaît? Je viendrai te chercher, OK? » James repassa sa cape sur lui-même et Peter.

Sirius attendit, immobile et silencieux, pendant une minute. « Pervers » dit-il tout haut pour personne.

« Laisser tomber son meilleur ami pour aller voir des filles à moitié nues. Laisser tomber son meilleur ami au moment où il a besoin de lui, devrais-je ajouter. »

Sirius se dirigea vers le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas, se recroquevillant sur le sol de pierre.

Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir raconter à Remus l'injustice qu'il venait de subir.

Lorsque Sirius était petit, sa grande cousine Andromeda le gardait parfois. Andromeda écoutait toujours tout ce qu'un Sirius de trois ans pouvait babiller et Sirius aimait passer du temps avec elle. Mais par la suite, Andromeda dut aller à l'école, et ne pouvait plus le garder, ce qui rendit le petit Sirius très bouleversé.

Alors Andromeda prit un jouet en peluche en forme de dragon que Sirius possédait et l'apporta à Kréature. Lorsqu'elle revint, le dragon était à présent une poupée en chiffon avec de longs cheveux bruns et des boutons gris à la place des yeux et un joli sourire sur un visage en forme de cœur. Andromeda lui dit que chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de lui dire quelque chose, il pouvait le dire à la poupée à la place.

Sirius parlait à sa poupée pendant des heures, juste comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec la vraie Androméda. (Jusqu'à ce sa mère ne le remarque et ne le détruise.)

Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et traversa le couloir. Andromeda avait un bébé maintenant. Un bébé avec pleins d'animaux en peluche de trop. Et Sirius avait une idée.

---

« Je n'avais jamais pensé… Rogue est censée être intelligent, non? Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il m'écouterait. J'aurai pourtant dû le savoir. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour prouver à quel point nous sommes horribles. Enfin, pas _toi_. Toi, tu n'es pas horrible. » Sirius eût un soupir et sourit. « Merlin, c'est tellement bon de finalement pouvoir te le dire. »

Sirius était dans son lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés et enchantés afin de ne laisser aucun son en sortir. Parce qu'il ne veut pas que les autres l'entendent parler. Tout haut. A une poupée. Qui ressemble à Remus Lupin.

« Il se fait tard, » dit Sirius, vérifiant sa montre. « On devrait dormir. » Il fit une pause. « Tu crois que c'est bizarre si nous dormons ensemble? » Nouvelle pause.

« Sirius. C'est qu'une poupée. » Il s'était dit ça continuellement depuis que sa conversation avec la poupée en chiffon avait débuté deux heures plus tôt.

Il devait se rappeler que cette poupée n'était pas le vrai Remus. Ce qui était un stupide détail à oublier car comment cette poupée pourrait elle être le vrai Remus? Le vrai Remus ne lui parlait pas. (La poupée ne lui parlait pas non plus.)

Ce matin au déjeuner, une grande chouette s'était posé devant Sirius avec un canard jaune en peluche et une note d'Andromeda qui disait: « Je ne te poserai même pas la question. ». James et Peter étaient pliés de rire. Ils avaient pris une boisson pour tenter de se calmer… pour la recracher à force de ricaner quelques secondes plus tard.

Sirius gribouilla « La prochaine fois, enveloppe-le, bordel! » au dos de la note d'Andromeda et renvoya le hibou. Il dit à James et Peter d'aller se faire foutre, tenta d'intercepter la silencieuse réaction de Remus, et fourra le canard jaune dans son sac.

Plus tard, seul dans le dortoir, lorsqu'il n'y eut plus qu'eux deux, le canard jaune devint un garçon. Un garçon avec du tissu blanc soyeux pour la peau et une tignasse de fil marron pour les cheveux qui tombait sur des yeux-boutons dorés, des vêtements irréguliers, et deux fines cicatrices qui s'étendaient sur l'arête du nez de la poupée.

Il faillit montrer son travail à James, mais, grâce aux plus hauts pouvoirs universels, s'arrêta juste à temps. Il y avait des limites à ce que pouvait accepter James.

Sirius plaça la douce poupée sous les couvertures à côté de lui, et tapota le petit ventre.

« Bonne Nuit, Remus, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Il avait passé deux heures à dire des choses qui étaient habituellement des mots de tous les jours et qui étaient maintenant de longs mots perdu qui tombaient de ses lèvres facilement, heureux d'être de nouveau utilisés.

Avant de se coucher confortablement, Sirius agita sa baguette pour mettre fin au sort de silence.

« SIRIUS! »

« Quoi? » Sirius s'empara de Poupée Remus dans un geste frénétique et le cacha sous les couvertures avant que les rideaux ne soit tirés de toute leur largeur.

« Je n'ai fait que t'appeler depuis vingt minutes! » hurla James. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu te branlais? »

« Non. » _Fallait dire oui, imbécile! Fallait dire oui!_

Les yeux de James parcoururent le corps de Sirius. « Je pense que cette _bosse_ là me dit autre chose » rit-il.

Peter montra sa tête près de James et regarda l'entre-jambe de Sirius. « C'est plutôt une grosse bosse, Prongs. »

James se pencha plus près. Sirius enfonça ses ongles dans la poupée, resserrant son emprise.

« Ooh » dit James, se reculant. « N'est-ce pas ton coin-coin, p'tit Siwius? »

« C'est bon, vous avez fini tous les deux? » hurla Sirius pardessus les rires de James et de Peter. « Un gars ne peut-il pas avoir un peu d'intimité? »

« _'Nuit_, Padfoot, » susurra James, éloignant Peter du lit de Sirius.

Sirius referma les rideaux d'un geste brusque. Quand il fut certain que James et Peter étaient dans leur coin, il rejeta ses couvertures. « Désolé Moo-_oo_! »

L'innocente Poupée Remus avait son visage sur ses parties intimes. Sirius attrapa la poupée et sourit malicieusement. « Maintenant je _sais_ que tu n'es pas le vrai Remus Lupin. »

---

Sirius était assis sur le sol d'une cabine de douche vide. « OK, » dit-il, et il se pencha. « Carmen Roberts m'a proposé de sortir avec elle. » Il attendit. « Ouais, la rousse. »

Il attendit encore. « Non, elle est de notre année. Peu importe, donc on est allé au lac et… » Sirius arrêta soudain de parler, riant aux éclats, la tête entre ses mains. « Moony, je te jure sur ma tombe qu'elle avait les pires gaz. » Sirius tomba sur ses genoux, secoué de rire. « Elle n'arrêtait pas d'hoqueter horriblement et faisait comme si de rien n'était. » Il reprit son souffle et s'assit.

Poupée Remus renvoya son regard à Sirius. Sans cligner des yeux. Sans respirer. Pas le moins du monde vivant.

« Je sais, Moony! Je sais, » rit Sirius. « Prongs sort avec elle demain pour voir si elle va recommencer. » Sirius fit une pause et contempla les yeux en forme de boutons étincelant. « C'est aussi ce que j'ai dit, Moony! » Ce que Sirius, et apparemment Poupée Remus dirent ne sera jamais connu de personne (saine d'esprit).

« Allez! » dit Sirius, en se levant et attrapant Poupée Remus. Il le fourra dans la poche de sa robe: un parfait abri lorsqu'on a besoin de transporter un jouet-réplique de votre ami.

---

Deux longues semaines passèrent, et Remus, le vrai Remus, ne parlait toujours pas à Sirius. Il était cordial, poli, mais il ne parlait pas. Sirius devait écouter toutes les Histoires de Moony à travers James. Il se demanda si Remus écoutait toutes ses Histoires aussi.

Parce que ce qui était certain, c'est que Poupée Remus les écoutait, lui.

« Hey, Padfoot? » dit James à l'adresse de Sirius dès que celui-ci eut posé ses fesses sur le canapé qu'ils occupaient toujours dans la salle commune. « Où étais-tu? »

Sirius jouait avec ses lacets de chaussures. « En haut. »

« Tout seul? » James recula sa jambe afin de ne plus être allongé et observa Sirius avec un air inquiet, et une touche de suspicion. « Tu as fait ça énormément ces derniers temps. »

Sirius sourit nonchalamment et releva sa tête. « Peut être que j'ai ramené des filles. »

Le visage de James passa de l'inquiétude à l'incrédulité. Sirius ne faisait pas vraiment attention parce que du coin de l'œil il voyait Remus qui le regardait par-dessus son livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Oh vraiment? Et comment tu les fais sortir du dortoir? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Magie? »

Un flot de petits rires raisonna dans les oreilles de Sirius. Sirius et James se retournèrent comme des chats Siamois sur Remus. Ils ne pouvaient voir qu'une partie de son visage mais il y avait ces plis de rire particuliers qui se formaient autour de ses yeux bruns dorés.

---

« Je t'ai fait rire tout à l'heure, » chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Poupée Remus ou à l'endroit où Poupée Remus aurait eu une oreille si les poupées en avaient.

Sirius était allongé sur son estomac dans son lit, Poupée Remus appuyé contre ses coussins. « Et tu ne te moquais pas de moi! Tu riais parce que tu pensais que j'étais _amusant_! » Sirius fit une pause et regarda les yeux vitreux de Poupée Remus. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et il sentit quelque chose de serré et une drôle de vibration courir dans ses veines. « Je pense que tu es amusant toi aussi » murmura-t-il.

---

Entre les lits de James et de Sirius, se trouvait la seule fenêtre du dortoir.

C'était une large fenêtre en saillie, avec un léger rebord assez grand pour deux personnes.

Sirius s'était assis sur la fenêtre avec une jambe étendue sur le rebord et l'autre ramenée contre sa poitrine. C'était une nuit parfaite. Sirius faisait comme si, à travers Poudlard, au-delà du lac, de la forêt et des kilomètres, il faisait comme si il pouvait voir la Cabane Hurlante, formidable et imposante sur sa colline solitaire.

La lune était pleine. Sa clarté aveuglait Sirius. Il la laissait l'aveugler. La laissait la punir elle aussi.

« Penses-tu qu'ils sont dehors maintenant? Parcourant la forêt? » Sirius regarda sa montre. « Je n'ai jamais la notion de l'heure quand je suis Padfoot. »

Remus ne lui avait pas dit de ne pas venir. Remus avait dit à James de lui dire de ne pas venir.

Sirius avait eu envie de vomir.

Poupée Remus ne jouait pas à cache-cache ce soir. Le dortoir était vide. Elle était assise sur le genou de Sirius, retenu par la main de Sirius, tournant le dos à la fenêtre parce que Sirius ne voulait pas que Poupée Remus se transforme en Poupée Loup-garou Remus.

« Je ne peux pas croire que cela arrive » murmura Sirius. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire c'était dire « eh merde, tant pis! » et quitter le château pour rejoindre ses amis parce que Remus ne serait pas capable de voir la différence de toute façon. Et il s'en foutait de James et de Peter. Ce n'était pas avec eux qu'il voulait courir. Il voulait courir avec Moony. Etre avec Moony. Et ce ne serait pas la même chose, jouer et lutter et toucher, si le Remus tout à l'intérieur ne voulait pas de ça.

« Ça me manque » dit-il. Ça n'avait seulement été qu'une seule pleine lune et ça lui manquait déjà. Finalement, il détourna son regard de la fenêtre, regarda la poupée aux cheveux brun perché sur son genou. Et la sensation d'une étroite pression dans sa poitrine le consuma encore. Il se pencha plus près de Poupée Remus et enterra son visage dans le petit cou de coton fin.

« Tu me manques. »

---

Le loup n'a pas passé une bonne nuit. Il a quitté la Cabane avec le cerf et le rat, mais il reniflait autour d'eux cherchant quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait rien faire.

Il n'a fait que gémir, claquer ses dents et chercher.

C'est ce que James dit à Sirius. Ce qu'il lui chuchota pendant le petit déjeuner, le bras serré autour de ses épaules.

Dès qu'il trouva un moment, Sirius sortit Poupée Remus et lui sourit jusqu'à ce que ses joues le fassent souffrir.

---

« Tu as failli me dire quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

Tout le monde dormait sauf Sirius, qui les cachait eux deux sous la couverture juste au cas où. « Je t'ai vu te tourner vers moi au dîner et puis t'arrêter. »

Il avança la main pour rejeter une boucle de fil brun du visage figé de Poupée Remus.

« Je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Je te manque à toi aussi, n'est-ce pas? » Une pause. « Je vais prendre ton silence pour un oui. »

Sirius soupira et se déplaça afin de s'allonger sur son dos. « Je peux te dire un secret? » Sirius imagina la petite Poupée Remus acquiescé. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder. En cours. Juste… Juste te regarder écrire ou, ou bien tu ne fais pas grand-chose, mais… et ça me fait mal parce que je n'avais jamais réalisé comme j'étais proche de toi avant… Ce n'est pas comme moi et James. C'est quelque chose de différent. »

Sirius tourna sa tête sur le côté, regardant à travers l'obscurité les yeux-boutons étincelants près de lui. « Ouais » dit-il. « Je pense que tu as raison. »

---

Sirius n'en peux plus. Ça fait un mois et demi. Six semaines. Quarante-deux jours.

Mille huit heures. Soixante mille quatre cents huit minutes. Trois million six cents vingt-huit mille huit cent secondes que Remus a cessé de lui parler.

Pas qu'il compte non plus.

Il se sent bizarre. Si bizarre. Or peut-être pas bizarre mais conscient. Conscient de ces choses qui généralement arrivent mais n'arrivent plus parce qu'elles ne peuvent arriver si Remus l'ignore.

Sirius a décliné un rendez-vous amoureux. Il ne décline jamais de rendez-vous. Il n'a jamais eu de petite amie car une petite amie signifie moins de temps à passer avec ses amis, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il laisse tomber toutes chances de se faire embrasser.

Mais cette quelconque Poufsouffle lui a proposé de sortir avec elle et Sirius l'a envoyé paître.

Puis, plus tard, lors d'une pause avant le dîner; juste après que Sirius ait passé une heure dans la salle de bain des garçons à raconter en détail sa journée jusqu'à cet instant à Poupée Remus, il le vit. Il les vit. Il vit Remus discuter avec une Serdaigle aux cheveux blond bouclé. Gâchant tout ses charmants mots de Moony avec elle tandis que Sirius se tenait là, désespéré de les entendre pour lui.

Il était tard à présent. Et Sirius décocha à tous son regard de sang pur Laissez-Moi Seul avant de s'échapper derrière ses rideaux.

Poupée Remus l'aidait à écrire son essaie en Potion. Si aider voulait dire être placé contre le bord du lit avec une plume appuyé contre son doux corps et ne pas vraiment parler parce qu'il ne pouvait pas puisqu'il était un jouet, alors oui, Poupée Remus aidait Sirius à faire son devoir.

Après quelques minutes, Sirius posa sa propre plume et lança un regard à Poupée Remus.

« Est-ce que tu sors avec cette fille, Moony? » demanda-t-il.

Un silence passa entre lui et Poupée Remus. Et pendant un moment rien ne se passa.

Sirius eut un air démonté et fit un léger signe de la tête. « Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. » Sirius retourna à son essai.

Quelques minutes plus tars, Sirius posa à nouveau sa plume et regarda Poupée Remus.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un? » Il y eut une pause.

« Hmm. » Sirius poussa gentiment ses affaires de côté et se glissa plus près de Poupée Remus.

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux essayer, Moony. Ça va nous aider tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? » Sirius se mit à rire. « Ha ha! Tu ne peux rien dire! »

Il fut étrange que Sirius revienne brièvement à la réalité à cet instant, juste avant qu'il ne pince ses lèvres et les pose doucement contre le large sourire de Poupée Remus.

---

Sirius voulait toucher Remus. Parfois ils se touchaient accidentellement et Remus reculait précipitamment loin de lui.

Sirius repensait souvent à cette nuit après qu'il ait trahi Remus. Six semaines et demi plus tôt. Quarante-cinq jours. Mille… oh, Sirius ne pouvait plus faire de math, son cerveau lui faisait mal.

Il se souvenait de la façon dont il s'était enroulé autour de Remus et l'avait touché. Touché partout. Si c'était James que Sirius avait trahi, Sirius aurait probablement sangloté et James aurait hurlé et puis ils se seraient battus. Méchamment battu. Et leur toucher aurait été à travers des poings et deux frères se fixant de la seule façon qu'ils connaissent.

Si c'était Peter que Sirius avait trahi, il lui aurait probablement dit qu'il était désolé et l'aurait gentiment tapoté. Et leur toucher aurait été simple et amical.

Mais c'était Remus que Sirius avait trahi. Et Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre si ce n'est d'essayer de se rapprocher le plus physiquement possible. L'enlacer. Sauf qu'il ne l'enlaçait pas comme un frère le ferait. Sirius le touchait avec un désespoir maniaque.

Et il voulait le toucher encore.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Alors il touchait Poupée Remus à la place. Et enlaçait Poupée Remus contre lui. Et embrassait le jouet aussi.

---

James était vraiment inquiet. Il s'attendait à ce que Sirius devienne follement désagréable et bruyant, faisant tout en son pouvoir pour forcer Remus à le remarquer. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir Sirius faire profil bras et accepter. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sirius commence à se cacher à n'importe quel moment pour plusieurs heures.

Si James s'attendait à quelque chose de la part de Remus, c'était que Remus ravale ses émotions et fasse tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas perdre l'amitié de Sirius. Au lieu de ça, Remus avait bâti un mur entre lui et Sirius et regardait au-dessus avec une sorte d'envie féroce.

Et puis, il y avait la façon dont se comporter le loup pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Il y en avait eu seulement deux sans Padfoot, mais elles avaient toutes deux étaient étranges et ne reflétaient pas l'amusement qu'il y avait auparavant.

Et si ce foutu loup-garou collait une fois de plus son nez au cul de Prongs, il aurait une bonne petite surprise qui lui exploserait à la tronche. Oui, c'était vulgaire. Mais c'étaient les actions que James devaient prendre pour mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de ses idiots d'amis.

En ce clair samedi matin, alors que Sirius se trouvait une fois de plus caché derrière les rideaux de son lit, James décida d'instaurer un peu de bon sens dans la tête de cet idiot là _en premier_.

Et après avoir usé toutes sortes de magie dégénérée afin d'ouvrir les rideaux de Sirius, ce qu'il vit derrière fut quelque chose qu'il dut fixer un long moment avant de pouvoir pleinement comprendre.

Quand il parla, ce fut avec une voix qui s'éleva dans un ton aigu paniqué. « Sirius! Bordel! Es-tu en train de coucher avec une poupée? »

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et s'élargirent, il se figea. Sa bouche était toujours attachée à la poupée de chiffon serrée dans ses mains. Il écarta la poupée. « Peut-être. » dit-il.

James n'avait plus de mots. Aucun. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quelque chose à dire. Il fixa Sirius, ouvertement mortifié.

Sirius retourna la poupée et James vit les yeux dorés, les cheveux bruns et les cicatrices et il comprit presque, _presque_. « C'est Moony, » dit Sirius inutilement.

« Oui, ça l'est. » croassa James.

« Ecoute. » Sirius s'assit. « Ça ne te dérange pas de nous laisser seuls? » Sirius désigna de son menton la poupée. « On est comme qui dirait en plein dans quelque chose. »

« Oh! » James hocha de la tête et recula. « Oh bien sûr! Ouais. Euh…Ouais! » Il referma les rideaux de Sirius et se recula jusqu'à ce que ses genoux cognent son propre lit et il tomba dessus. Puis il rit. Sirius était tombé au bout du gouffre et tout ce que James pouvait faire c'était rire. Rire et se casser du dortoir. Rire et se casser du dortoir et s'en aller chercher le vrai Remus Lupin

---

Il était tard le soir et Sirius était assis dans son lit avec Poupée Remus perché sur ses genoux. Il racontait à la poupée un rêve qu'il avait eu impliquant des pandas et une machine de bonbons en coton. C'étaient les sortes de rêves pour lesquels il réveillerait Remus au milieu de la nuit. Pour l'embêter. Il était forcé d'embêter Poupée Remus à la place (qui ne dormait même pas).

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça veut dire? » demanda-t-il à Poupée Remus.

« Je pense que ça veut dire que tu est complètement disjoncté. Malade. Tordu. »

« Quoi? » Sirius jeta Poupée Remus loin de lui et la contempla avec horreur.

« Hey! Comment as-tu…? Viens-tu juste de me parler? »

« Non, c'est moi. » Une autre poupée de chiffon fit son entrée à travers les rideaux de Sirius. Elle avait des cheveux noirs soyeux et des yeux gris formés par des boutons ainsi qu'un costume très soigné d'une élégance nonchalante. « Et je te demanderai gentiment de ne plus jeter mon ami. C'est douloureux tu sais. »

« Désolé. » Sirius fit un grand sourire. « Et vous êtes? »

« Sirius Black » dit la poupée.

Sirius rit. « Non, c'est moi Sirius Black. »

« Non, ce n'est pas toi. » La main entourant la taille de Poupée Sirius amena la poupée plus près du visage de Sirius et utilisa la petite main pour frapper la tête de Sirius. « C'est vide. Il n'y a personne. »

« Hey! »

« Je sais ce que tu as fait. Et je n'apprécie pas. » dit Poupée Sirius.

Sirius pouvait sentir son visage s'enflammer. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« Embrasser mon Remus. »

« _Ton_ Remus? »

« Ouais. » dit Poupée Sirius. Il s'éloigna et s'assit à côté de l'endroit où Poupée Remus s'était effondré au pied du lit de Sirius. « Comment sais-tu qu'il veuille que tu l'embrasse? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suppose. » dit Sirius.

« Pourquoi veux-tu l'embrasser alors? »

Sirius baissa les yeux et fixa ceux du visage figé de Poupée Sirius. « Parce qu'il… Il me manque tellement. »

« Qui te manques? »

« Remus. » Les yeux de Sirius se tournèrent vers la gauche, là où les rideaux formaient une ouverture. « Le vrai Remus. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que tu manques au vrai Remus? »

« Non, » dit Sirius. « Il me déteste. »

Les rideaux de Sirius s'ouvrirent. « Je t'ai dit que je ne te détestais pas, Pads. »

Sirius tourna toute son attention vers Remus. « Alors pourquoi ne me parle tu pas? » Il s'en fichait si sa voix était trop forte et que James et Peter dormaient. Quand Remus commençait à lui parler, vraiment lui parler, il voulait entendre sa voix forte et claire.

Remus sourit et regarda les deux poupées sur le lit de Sirius. « On dirait que tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour te parler. J'ai été remplacé. »

Sirius tressaillit. « Jamais Moony. »

« Toujours si dramatique, » rit Remus. Il prit place sur le lit de Sirius. Sirius se plaça aussi confortablement qu'il pouvait sans remuer d'un pouce, près de Remus.

« Padfoot. Tout ce que tu as découvert avec cette poupée, et je suis d'accord avec Prongs là-dessus pour dire que c'est franchement tordu, je l'ai déjà… Je l'ai déjà ressentit. Et ensuite, tu as envoyé Rogue à la Cabane et tout ce que je pensais connaître sur toi était simplement faux à présent. Je ne pouvais pas te parler parce que je devais réfléchir. Je devais reconsidérer ce que je ressentais. Je devais être sûr que ça en vaille la peine parce que… et c'était dur pour moi aussi. C'est dur d'entendre tes histoires à travers James. Il n'explique pas les choses de façon aussi colorée que tu le fais. C'était dur… »

« Moony? »

Remus cligna des yeux et lécha ses lèvres. « Padfoot? »

« Tu parles trop. » Sirius se pencha. Et embrassa Remus. Le vrai Remus. Sirius sentit le sang de Remus pompait, ses poumons luttaient du manque d'air, l'humidité de ses lèvres glissant contre les siennes. Il sentit Remus. Et il se sentit bien.

Sirius se dégagea mais garda son front contre celui de Remus. « Comment as-tu fait cette poupée? » demanda-t-il.

Remus rit doucement. « James a dépouillé deux premières années de leur Teddy Bears. »

« Deux? » demanda Sirius en se rasseyant.

La tête d'une poupée aux cheveux roux se fit un chemin à travers les rideaux. « Voudriez-vous baisser le ton. » dit-elle avec la profonde voix de ténor de James. « Certains parmi nous essayent de dormir. »

---

THE END


End file.
